


urgency

by Everlind



Series: Young Folks verse [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Language, F/M, Humanstuck, Light D/s Dynamics, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlind/pseuds/Everlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pssst! Dave! Guess who’s not wearing any panties?”</p><p>Next to you, John snorts half a glass of water up his nose. Karkat, sitting next to Jade, goes very, very still. Like sudden movements might just trigger a scene straight out of Basic Instinct (man, he just wishes). You pat John helpfully on the back as he hacks up water and drool and snot like a champ. It’s absolutely hilarious until you realize that holy shit your girlfriend is not wearing any panties. Holy <i>shit</i>. Your boner goes <i>whoa whoa wait a darnskippin’ minute, home skillet, let us just think about that for a second.</i></p><p>You do. Think about it, that is. You think about it very seriously. Give it all your due consideration.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Your girlfriend is not wearing any panties.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	urgency

**Author's Note:**

> read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1192524/chapters/4326495) first!

“Pssst! Dave! Guess who’s not wearing any panties?”

Next to you, John snorts half a glass of water up his nose. Karkat, sitting next to Jade, goes very, very still. Like sudden movements might just trigger a scene straight out of Basic Instinct (man, he just wishes). You pat John helpfully on the back as he hacks up water and drool and snot like a champ. It’s absolutely hilarious until you realize that holy shit your girlfriend is not wearing any panties. Holy _shit_. Your boner goes _whoa whoa wait a darnskippin’ minute, home skillet, let us just think about that for a second_.

You do. Think about it, that is. You think about it very seriously. Give it all your due consideration.

Holy shit.

_Your girlfriend is not wearing any panties._

You’re half mast for the rest of dinner which is incredibly stupid, you know it is, because it’s not like her pussy magically disappears whenever she’s wearing panties. You’re fully aware of that. But try telling Wally the One-eyed Wonder Wiener that, who’s utterly convinced it means he’s going to get some sugar. It doesn’t help that Jade’s all wink wink, nudge nudge, Dave, hey Dave, we have the apartment all to ourselves later, tee hee.

So, okay, by the time the four of you exit the restaurant you’re pretty much set to ‘full speed ahead’. It’s just that, well, you haven’t seen your girl in over two months. You _missed_ her. You’re so ready for this lady your dick is bending time and space around itself with how damn ready it is. Warp speed-ready is what you are. So ready. _Hella_ ready. The readiest. It’s you.

Jade winks at you. Your dick jumps in your pants and you don’t even care. Don’t even care that John has both hands plastered over his face and is making dying moose noises like the dorkus giganticus he is.

Now, John and Karkat are your bros. You kind of completely adore them. Honest. It’s just that you wish they weren’t, like… _here_. Cockblocking. Cause jumping your best bro’s sister in public and in front of said bro just isn’t done for some inconceivable reason. In fact, you should all just have gone home, which was what you, resident genius, suggested. Gone home and gotten it out of your system with a steamy all-night horizontal mambo jambo marathon, and just have met up for a nice ’n cheesy double date the day after.

But _nooooo_. 

It doesn’t help that when Jade leans in for a kiss your hands settle on her hips automatically and ringa-linga-bingo, she’s definitely not wearing any panties but… wait a second is that? OH… _oh_. Oh sweet baby maple syrup covered Jesus on a pony.

“Jade,” you croak, tracing the sturdy strap through the fabric of her skirt with your thumb. “Is… is that?”

She hums, pecks your mouth. You’re a goddamn giraffe, but she barely has to tiptoe. “Come and find out,” she says against your cheek.

Oooo-kay. You swallow, hard.

“Guys?” you call out, swaying where you stand. “We’re, uh, we’re gonna go. Something came up.”

Oh hey, unintended dick puns - you’re a natural.

“Obviously,” Karkat says, dry and unamused. He reaches out and grabs the back of John’s collar before he whacks face first into a wall. “Get out of here before you tackle Harley in the middle of the street, rub yourself against her like a yowling tom cat in heat so fucking shamelessly I’ll feel obliged to ring up animal control and have you neutered on the spot.”

Meanwhile, John has valiantly progressed to dying whale noises and is actively attempting to bury his head into Karkat’s armpit. Psh. Like that’s going to make you fucking his sister within the next half an hour any less of a thing. 

“That is the most rational suggestion I have ever did hear you make, bro,” you agree and look towards your girl. “We go?”

“We go,” she agrees.

*

As soon as the door clicks shut you’re reaching for her, blindly. Long, strong fingers find yours and hold on tightly as the two of you careen into the wall.

It’s like the two months of missing her, the godawful _lack_ of her, hits you with the force of Thomas the Tank Engine chugging acid like it’s going out of style. Bam, Dave parts splattered all over, like an edgy piece of abstract expressionism. Pure art right there, that’s you. You need her to mop you up and pour you back into yourself, because you sure as fuck _can’t_.

“Jade,” you say. “Jade Jade _Jade_ , please, babe, I—“

“Shhh, I got you, I’m here,” she soothes and twines fingers into your hair. Uses the handfuls to haul your mouth down towards hers. “I got you.”

“Jade, Jade, _please_ ,” you plead, hands patting clumsily at her hips and buttocks. You’re going to fucking die if she doesn’t—

“Shhh,” she croons again, cupping your nape with one hand and your crotch with the other. Palms you approvingly until you’re gasping against the top of her head. The heel of her hand kneads maddeningly against your veiny bangstick.

“Fuck, Jade, sweetheart, please—“ your eyes are watering and your skin is too big for you and she’s _right there_ and her hand is on your dick but it is not enough. You whine and scrabble at the wall on either side of her head. And Jade, your girl, your salvation, your goddess, she just fucking _snickers_. Your girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen. 

“’s not funny, Jade!” you protest. It really isn’t. You’re starting to shake.

“It totally is!” she says, but her hands are coming up to cradle your face and she kisses you; thumbs at the corners of your mouth as hers opens wet and warm against yours. “Reminds me of Bec,” she whispers as soon as she pulls away.

Wow, really? You nip at her cupid’s bow, disgruntled. “You better not kiss that dog the way you kiss me.”

“I’ve never heard you complain about my technique before!”

“Jade, Jade no,” you tell her, because you’re terribly horny and your dick isn’t going to flag but everything is starting to ache down there and now ew. 

“Jade yes!” she replies, rubbing noses with you. It’s cute. For a second, because then she gets your bottom lip between her teeth and tugs at it playfully. Growls, deep and gritty. “Clothes off and on your knees,” she commands you.

You scramble to obey, but your hands are unsteady and uncoordinated and you can’t get your jeans open, can’t manage that stupid button, why the everloving fuck do you always insist on wearing skinny jeans, you’re stuck in the damn things and she’s _right there_ and you can’t touch her unless— “Easy,” Jade soothes, reaching out to help you and popping it easy. You wriggle out of them posthaste, kick them away and fold towards the ground. The floor is hard under your knees, but who cares when she’s lifting her dress for you and shit, _shit_ , you were right, she’s wearing her harness. Not only that, but you can smell her, fuck, it’s so _good_ your dick jumps with need and drools precome into your treasure trail.

All you do, though, stare up at her, hands on your thighs. Waiting.

“Go on, then,” Jade murmurs.

Yes, oh damn, hells yes. You lean in and kiss the tops of her thighs -left, then right- and the scent of her is so heady and delicious your mouth waters with it. For a moment you just stay there, panting into the crook of her thigh, trying to get yourself under control, but no, not happening, so you just give in and lick at her pussy. She’s already wet. Tangy saltiness suffuses your mouth.

The harness gets in the way, but you don’t give a single half-baked shit. It’s interesting to trace her labia with your tongue until everything gets wet and slick enough you can slide easy underneath the strap.

Jade hums, runs fingers through your hair. You groan appreciatively and make your tongue flat and broad so you can stroke it in wide licks along her cunt.

You love doing this. You fucking _love_ doing this. You love how she goes open and sopping wet and sloppy under your lips, the way your tongue will slip over her folds easy. You love the subtle arch of her back as she leans into you, how she cradles your head against her as she slides herself along your tongue. You love how the muscles on the insides of her thighs go hard and trembling when suck lightly at her clit, love how she rolls her hips into your mouth and gasps your name when you get it exactly right.

“Good boy, Dave,” she purrs, and yeah, damn, that’s exactly what she says to her dog, and you fucking know it. Yet all the same your chest goes warm and bright because you’re doing right, she likes it and she’s _pleased_ with you.

Carefully, you hook a finger underneath the harness at the top and trace it down so your knuckle glides along her wet pussy from clit to entrance. Jade gives a full body shudder as you tug it aside as much as you can, give her playful kiss, before sealing your mouth over as much of her as you can. You stroke over her and she parts along your tongue beautifully. You press in as deep as you can, tongue fucking her with little darts. It’s more teasing than anything, s’not like you're a goddamn chameleon here, and after a while the strain on your jaw gets too much anyway. Instead you suck at her folds, enjoying the texture of her all nice and silky slick against your tongue and lips.

You love the taste of her, the scent of her, the tickle of hair under your palm where it’s curled along her left calve, the swell of her hips and the length of her belly.

She tugs you away and you sit there, lightheaded and swooning on your knees in the middle of the bedroom.

“How are you doing?” she asks you, tracing loving arcs along your cheekbones with her thumbs.

“I’m good,” you assure her breathlessly, resting your face against the swell of her thigh. “Fuck, I’m good.”

You’re hard enough you hurt and your lips feel sore and swollen, but Jade. Jade, Jade, _Jade_.

“Do you need me to fuck you?” she asks.

You can’t fucking help yourself, you just fucking groan against her leg. Nod a little. Your erection bobs up against your belly, a _yes please_ if there ever was one.

“Dave?” she prompts you.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, Jade, please,” you kiss along her thigh and all the way up to the soft rounding of her belly. More kisses there, soft and wandering. “Please,” you mouth across her navel.

Jade swirls fingers along your scalp. “Go pick a dick,” she says it so damn seriously —you can’t do anything but crack up and snicker into her skin. She tweaks your nose. “Up you get!” she smacks your ass to the boot.

It’s not a hard choice. Both you and Jade have a favorite one; realistic shape and big enough to wreck you without leaving you too sore after. It’s sparkly green. Could probably chill out between the My Little Ponies without looking out of place. It’s the prettiest dildo on the block, yo. 

Two hands shove you towards the bed and you go willingly, plopping down and bouncing lightly on the mattress. Little Dave goes _whee!_ in the air, the rascal. Jade crawls after you. Gone is the dress, so you get a real nice view of her clavicle and wiry strong arms and breasts and sides and stomach and hips. Black hair drags along your skin as the pads over your body on her hands. You hiss, shivering as you suck your bottom lip under. Lock eyes with her.

Jade smiles at you, makes this downwards roll with her body that barely ghosts her skin across yours from hips to shoulders, with her head dipping down at the end to lick across your mouth. Your lips are still raw and overheated from eating her out and the sensation is unreal. Soft and sweet with the hard barbell of her tongue piercing catching roughly at the seam of your lips.

“Yeah?” she asks again, for the final time. Jauntily twirls the toy between you both.

In response you hook your legs around her hips and pull her in. “Yeah,” you say.

“Awesome,” she grins, swinging her lips enthusiastically from left to right. If she had a tail she’d be wagging that fluffy sucker like a roflolcopterdog. Pecks your nose and smiles some more. You all but melt into a puddle of _eeeee_.

“No, you,” you return, kissing her chin.

“You!”

“You, you, you, plus one times infinity.”

“You really are a cheating butt,” Jade says. “I’m going to touch it.”

“Oh no and gasp,” you say, lifting your ass obligingly so she can wedge a pillow under the small of your back.

Touch it she does. Gently, just one finger at first. All slick and slippery, just making tight grinding circles across your hole - it’s been two months, it’s gonna be tighter in there than a school bus packed with squealing six-year olds on their first trip to the zoo. Slow is good for now, slow is just fine. Just as she presses a finger into you she slips her mouth over you dick and swallows you down. She hasn’t gotten stuck on your clam hammer since that very first time (walk of shame if there ever was one). And now, with a little practice she knows _exactly_ how to flick the tip of her tongue against the barbel of your Apadravya to make your toes curl -these little short jolts as the metal bar thrums with the pressure jostling within your dick. She’s doing that right now. _Fuck_. Your head tips back against the sheets and you gasp helplessly into the silence of the room.

For a moment she just fucks you with that single finger, sucking at the tip of your dick all the while, getting you nice and adjusted before pulling out to add a second. You grab at the sheets, suck back a whine. Jade notches her piercing under the ridge of your dick, shifts it around in tiny increments. You sob her name as your heart begins to hammer frantically against the back of your teeth.

“Jade,” you plead. “Oh, fuck, _please_.”

She pops off with a wet noise. “Fuck please?” she repeats and you don’t have to look to know she’s wagging her brows. Hell, you don’t care, just nod.

“Almost,” she promises and pushes in a third finger.

She leaves your dick on your belly, just licks at the slit, and you shudder at the moist noises of her mouth and the sharp _tick!_ of your piercings connecting. Swirls her tongue in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss around the head and _crooks her motherfucking fingers_.

You fucking _howl,_ arching up off the bed and basically dick-slapping her in the face for a second, and then fall back, loose and slack and shivery. There’s three, maybe four kisses up the length of your dick before she pulls away. You could fucking cry, you need her so bad, you’ve missed her so fucking much you sometimes are up and awake all night pacing circles in room because she’s a state away and it fucking _kills_ you, you want this girl under your fucking skin and in your lungs and behind your eyes.

Hands at your hips. Jade lies you out on the bed face down, then urges you to rise on your hands and knees with the tips of her fingers at your waist. You breathe shallowly, head hanging heavy between your shoulders. Blond hair feathers across your eyes, your head swims. All else fades, just you, just Jade and the crawling ache between you both. You can’t anymore, you just _can’t_.

“Jade?” you swallow.

“Here,” she answers, palming your rear with a possessive hand.

Wet, moist working noises. She’s got the toy already on the harness then, is lubing it up. Fingers tickle across your buttocks before spreading you. A nudge. You groan. Shake as she drags her thumb along your hole before lining up. The heavy ridge of the toy fights against the tightness of your ass, then suddenly slips inside. Bullseye. Jade’s a motherfucking pro.

Stupid with need, you whine and hollow your back. Your mouth drops open as Jade fills you, your eyes squeezing shut and lips going numb and slack like it’s too much to bear.

“ _Jade_ ,” you manage.

“You’re doing so well,” she whispers and the wetness suddenly gathering on your lashes is just… just _sweat_ okay?! “That’s it,” she goes on, steadily sliding home. The toy feels heavy, rigid pressure filling you up. Gives you a mild burn, but it’s so worth it for having her inside of you. Calloused fingers stroke along the line of your spine, cup the swell of your buttocks, cradle your waist to hold you firmly. 

You love this person so fucking much.

The second your relax Jade plants a hand on your back, pushes you down until your face is in the sheets. You turn your head so you can peek at her from over your shoulder and ah, fuck, _fuck_ , bad idea, because for a second your body seizes as you nearly fucking cream yourself right then and there. It’s like looking at a star; she fucking glows, all sweat-sheened skin and wild black hair and eyes like green fire. The heaviness of her breasts is doing that delicious jiggle-shake as she jabs her hips forward. It gets a startled _ah!_ from you. It’s just a test, just trying, she’s rubbing the small of your back and exhaling slowly.

You nod.

Then she begins to fuck you in earnest. It’s fast and it’s sharp, these deep decadent thrusts that won’t allow you to recover between strokes that skim along your prostrate, almost but not quite and you instinctively rock back to meet her. Fingers press against your flexing abdomen, and nails score a line of bittersweet fire along your skin before plucking at your nipples —your body clenches, navel dipping. A drop of precome leaks from the slit of your dick.

It’s just right. You exhale open-mouthed and curve for her as she fills you of with the sharp sting of pleasure, of being fucked by her, of being taken and owned and stripped so thoroughly you’re just this wanting thing ready to fucking jizz all over the place -before she’ll you give back, all polished and shiny and made new.

Jade’s strong, and she’s thrusting hard enough your body rocks forward with each impact as she settles along your back. Your knees slide across the sheets. Oh godfuck boobs against your shoulder blades, her nipples are hard as they graze back and forth. Black hair cascades down, curtaining you away from the world. Smells of Jade, smells of home, smells like everything right in the world. She’s like a brand against your skin and you can hear her breathe gritted and determined through clenched teeth. Her hands hold the sharp arches of your hipbones like handles, uses them for leverage. Bright heavy need settles at the apex of your thighs.

“Jade, _Jade_ , oh fuck, Jade,” you can hear yourself whisper, half-muffled into the sheets before it trails of in a thick stutter as Jade goes up on her toes and forces you to curve your back so steeply it burns. Kisses you, sloppy-sideways and open-mouthed, just slicking your tongues together. It’s a pretty hefty toy, one that barely yields to the shape of your body and she’s perfectly merciless with it. Even more so when she suddenly grabs your hair, bares your throat and locks teeth on the juncture of your neck and shoulder. 

Just like that, you collapse, yelping when your dick lands into a sticky puddle of your own precome and skates across the bed. “Fuck,” you sob and reach for the edge of the mattress to anchor yourself. Jade all but fucks you through the damn bed until you go rigid, emptying yourself in thick rolling pulses against the sheets.

You shiver, breathe wetly. Jade is stretched out on top of you. There’s black hair everywhere. A fleeting touch of her mouth meeting yours, steady hands kneading at your body wherever she can reach. For a moment -for a lifetime- you just lie there trying to remember how to exist. There’s a scatter of kisses along the span of your shoulders and then she’s lifting herself up and away. The toy drags out of your ass, _ergh_ , weird now, too sensitive. The muscles of your back jump in a flinch. Clasps tinkle.

A warm gust of air, humid and uneven, bounces against the top of your spine. Sharp, jerky movements against the small of your back. Her wrist.

“Sweetheart,” you murmur, and groggily roll onto your back. There’s Jade, harness discarded and fingers working between her legs steady and insistent as she fingers herself. Eyes move along your body and linger on the mess of jizz on your belly. You dick throbs in appreciation at the possessiveness in that look. Her nipples are taut, stiff, and you thumb over them in slow strokes as you kiss every part of her you can reach.

You wait until she gets real nice and close before sucking your index and middle fingers into your mouth, get them good and wet. Work the slick pads of your fingers against the swollen nub of her clit, relentless until her hips are jerking helplessly and she’s coming with this wonderful lilting cry of your name.

After that her knees give out and she goes splat! onto your groin. Half-tacky come meets swampy lady crotch. Awesome. Squishiness all around. You’re giggling, sex-drunk and happy. Jade blows her bangs out of her eyes and pokes you in the ribs with the toy.

“Oh, gross!” you yell. “That thing’s covered in ass-cooties!”

“No, you,” she counters.

“You.”

“No, definitely you, mister! You’re the biggest ass-cootie ever,” she pokes your chest -ouch- and lies down on top of you. Squish go your bellies. Yummy. You must make some kind of ‘mega-ew’ face, because she grins and finds your lips with hers. It’s all deep, reassuring kisses then, mouth parting for air but going back right away: _I’m here, you’re here, it’s fine, we’re fine_. The piercing tickles against the sensitive soft spot at the roof of your mouth, rubs against your tongue. You hold on for dear life, gathering handfuls of hair and bunching them against the sweaty skin of her neck as you keep her close. For a moment all either of you do is just that; hugging and breathing together.

“I’ve missed you,” you say against the corner of her jaw.

Feels so good, skin-on-skin. Hmmm… sleepy.

Jade props herself up on her elbows, hands supporting her chin so she can watch you. Smiles -a lot happy, yeah, but a little sad, too. It’s not getting easier. You’ve been together for four years and it’s not getting easier; the lack of her, the absence, the waiting.

She’s worth it, though. So worth it.

You close your eyes.

“Dave!” Jade barks and promptly whacks you over the head with the dildo. Your _hair_. “Wake up!”

“I am awake!” you splutter. “Holy shit, hakuna your crazy despot tatas, damn!”

“We should get cleaned up.”

“But _moving_ ,” you pout.

“But sticky!” she says and fucking shoves you out of bed. Your thoroughly pounded ass goes on a romantic date with the floor to the trauma ward. Hot.

Jade’s butt sways left-right-left-right-left-hello Dave’s line of sight! as she waltzes out of the room. Naked.

Huh.

You… suddenly recall you have extremely urgent business wherever that cute tush happens to be. Better follow it. Stat. Before you scramble out of the room after her, however, you snatch up the sparkly green dildo. 

 

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thepioden for the beta!


End file.
